A solar power system uses one or more solar panels to convert sunlight into electricity. Solar power systems consist of multiple components, including the photovoltaic modules, mechanical and electrical connections and mountings and means of regulating or modifying the electrical output. A wind power system uses one or more wind turbines to convert wind into electricity. Solar power and wind power devices have been supplying power to many fixed structures such as homes, buildings and other structures. The solar panels and wind turbines can be placed on the roofs of these structures or at areas of land adjacent to the structures. This configuration works well with fixed buildings because the panels or turbines can be mounted and left indefinitely. However, in some applications, temporary or emergency electrical power may be needed.
Stand alone portable solar power systems have many uses. For example, road construction or maintenance is preferably done at night when traffic is low, and the effect on drivers and traffic is minimized. Other construction is performed during the night as well when deadlines or weather patterns dictate. Additionally, sporting and entertainment events can benefit from portable lighting systems when the venues are not equipped with their own lighting systems.
Generally, at night construction sites, large lights are used to illuminate the work area so that the workers are able to see. Generally, these large lights are high wattage lights which run using a diesel powered generator. With the volatility of oil prices, diesel is, at times, very expensive, causing the cost of using the lights to increase substantially. Tower lights are generally diesel powered, producing unwanted noise and pollution. Solar powered tower lights tend to be unwieldy in terms of size and shape. Light components are generally supported by masts which are folded horizontally flat on the structure component, a configuration which tends to damage the solar panels.
What is needed is economical mobile renewable energy light tower which is small and lightweight, easily transported on conventional trucks or towed with a standard trailer hitch, which can provide reliable emergency light.